mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NicoRobii09/Ideas for both Wikia and the game itself
Greetings! Hello fellow kombatants and in-a-nutshell-Mortal Kombat fanatics! My name is Nico, a contributor to this Wikia. My profile name is Pein (yes I named my profile after that one guy with the orange hair and black emo piercings on his face from Naruto). I've been playing Mortal Kombat mobile since.... uh... ������ *snap* OH GOD NO THANOS (hey, I think Thanos could be a great DLC character for the official MK11 release and a guest character for MK Mobile) You see what I did there? I created this blog post so that I could try and gather up some ideas that I could possibly send to the developers of Mortal Kombat Mobile for a better gaming experience. I am aware that most players, since the new 2.0 update, think the store system sucks, the faction wars matching system sucks (if you don't know what I mean, think about having a Gold Fusion 1 team, about levels 20-32, and you get matched with two normal gold cards, and a Fusion X Diamond Card max level), etc. Going back to what I previously said, I created this blog to get some ideas. I wanna put two of mine out there: *Introduce Clans (can be stylized as Klans). **We all know there are 5 factions (Black Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow, Lin Kuei, White Lotus and Special Forces). We are all in one faction, but we don't get to communicate and collaborate with the other people in those factions. **A past update from a really long time ago allowed us to hire a random player's champion character as a faction support kombatant. **I'm not saying we rip off Injustice 2 Mobile (leagues, I think it was called) but I would like to see Clans, having up to 30 members. This can also add more rewards by doing faction missions, Clan boss battles (leaders select a difficulty and 1 or 5 boss-type characters will be up for battle, giving rewards). ***Also introduce a new type of currency: Clan Kredits. Introduce Clan Store, where players can buy Clan-exclusive characters or equipment. Clan Kredits can be split into individual member credits and a cumulative Clan balance. ***Members will be able to earn Clan Kredits by having their champion hired for battle, completing Clan missions and logging in frequently. **To create a Clan, a player (soon to be leader) must enter a unique Clan Name, choose a custom clan logo, and pay maybe 50,000 koins or 50 souls. Maybe more. **Members within a Clan will be able to communicate with each other, and hire each others' Champions (yes, bring back Champion characters, like in the former MK mobile version's main menu). Probably limit champion hiring to battle and challenge mode, do not involve faction wars. *Allow character customization (MK11 characters exclusive) **Hey, if we can customize our characters on the MK11 official release, we should be able to do the same with our MK11 character cards, give them new and unique looks. So yeah, there's two of my ideas. I'm sure a lot more of you guys would like to see some new things in future updates, so feel free to add some of yours and let's all hope Ed Boon notices. Category:Blog posts